Romeo and Juliet
by leannmtcXgin
Summary: Eve and Sven act out a Romeo and Juliet scene. Will this help them realize their feelings for each other? SvenXEve OneShot.


Eve sat alone, curled up on the couch. Train was out, and Sven was getting groceries. Normally, curiousness would drive the young girl to wander outside, but the book she now was far too interesting. For some odd reason, this particular book caused her to think constantly of Sven, though she couldn't figure out why. Though they had already eaten dinner, Eve had this empty feeling in her stomach. When Sven wasn't around, it wasn't safe, she learned. Just then Eve heard Sven walk up the steps of the cabin.

"Eve!" Sven exclaimed as he walked in the house, "I'm back!" Usually, Eve would look up at the happy-go-lucky sweeper to greet him, but she kept her eyes glued to the book. Sven just smiled at how cute she looked curled up in the couch; like a little cat. The way her beautiful blonde hair and her reddish pink eyes compare to her fair, soft skin. He headed to the kitchen and began putting the groceries away, occasionally pausing to look at her.

"What are you reading now, Eve?" Sven called from the kitchen.

"Romeo and Juliet," she replied softly, not looking up from her book. Sven finished and sat down next to her.

"You know, I once did a play on Romeo and Juliet in high school," Sven said, stretching out and spreading his arms across the top of the sofa. Eve stopped and looked up.

"A play? As in… acting?" she asked curiously. Sven straightened up his back and lifted his left hand up.

"Acting was an easy talent for a gentleman like me," he said, smiling. He looked at Eve, who was furrowing her eyebrows together as she stared at the page.

"You know, you haven't turned a page in a while. Is there something wrong?" Sven asked, leaning forward. Eve set the book down on her lap.

"I don't fully understand this scene. I've re-read it, but…" her voice trailed off. Sven grabbed the book, as his hand lightly brushed against hers. She felt a weird warm feeling run throughout her.

"Ah! The famous balcony scene!" Sven exclaimed. He looked down at Eve, then back at the book.

"Maybe you could understand it better if we act it out," he said. Eve looked away shyly.

"I couldn't-" she said but was cut off by Sven, as he stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," he replied sweetly. She stood up, as he took off his hat and coat, and then loosened his tie. Eve's heart pounded and she turned pink while watching him. He scanned the page, and then shut the book.

"_Oh blessed, blessed night! I am afeared,  
Being in night, all this but a dream,  
Too flattering to be substantial." _

Eve stared into Sven's eyes as he spoke the words perfectly. He said them as if he really loved her… did he?

"_If thy bent of love be honorable  
Thy purpose marriage, send me word tomorrow  
And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
And follow thee my lord throughout the world." _

Sven heard her sweet voice speak to him as if he were her true love. He only wished she felt that way… did she? Eve continued her lines.

"_I __come anon….. _

_What o clock tomorrow shall I send to thee?"_

Sven stared deeply into her eyes, and looked at her lips. She was so beautiful. Truly the perfect Juliet.

"_By the hour of nine…"_ Sven said. Eve trembled. She could barely speak, seeing as Sven was now inches away from her lips. Sven smiled, because he realized why she wouldn't say the next line, so he decided to say it for her.

"_I will not fail.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
that I shall say good night till it be morrow,"_ Sven said. Slowly, Sven's lips made their way to Eve's, making a light, soft kiss. When he pulled back, Eve finally spoke.

"That was good acting… the way you acted as if you loved me," Eve said quietly. Sven put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"Who said I was acting?" he said, then gave her another, sweet soft kiss.

A/N: I didn't really like this Fanfiction, but I'm not going to complain. I LOVE this pairing, and you never see stories or pics of them. I'll be writing another oneshot of them soon


End file.
